The Child of the Moon
The Child of the Moon is the eleventh story arc in the 'The Son of Van Helsing '''series. The previous arc was The Ultra Tournament and the next arc was The Traitor of Heroes. This arc's main antagonist was Raburosuto. Plot Things are pretty good in Utopiatropolis and the Orchid City as the events of the Ultra Tournament ''(Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) Risa stayed in her room after the ball after Oksini upset her, seemingly unable to get Alex out of her mind, making her think that she is possibly in love with Alex. While in the throne room, Chang'e wonders if she shouldn't have left that bottle of red wine in Risa's room. Unbeknownst to anyone, Alex has given in to his love for Risa and he has landed onto the top of the moon palace and he continuously stares at the artificial sky thinking about Risa while Xenosatan repeatedly tells him to go to Risa and seduce her, but when Alex tells Xenosatan about his shyness and him thinking it would be a bad idea, Susanoo arrives to support Xenosatan's decision and Alex breaks and he decides to go to Risa and then the sky begins to rain. While in her room, Risa thinks that a drink should help her drown out her sorrows until she hears a tap on her window and she then looks to see that Alex is standing in the window frame upside down getting soaked by the rain. Risa then reacts and she opens the window in haste and asks Alex what he's doing hanging from her window frame and Alex says that he is bored and he usually does this and he then asks Risa if he can enter her room, he then adds that his wall-climbing is slipping since the stone is wet from the rain and Risa allows him to enter her room. Risa asks Alex if he is alright and Alex begins seducing Risa and Risa is then seemingly feeling her love for Alex and she tries to take a drink from some wine and Alex then grabs Risa and kisses her and her glass of wine shatters on the floor. Risa is shocked by the kiss and tries to resist her love for Alex but he continues to kiss her and they fall onto Risa's bed and Alex begins to have sex with her and calms Risa as she is scared of losing her "virginity" and Alex comforts her and she gives in and they admit their love for each other and they have sex. In the palace living hall, Adam wonders where Alex and Risa are and Vespari volunteers to look for them and Cassie asks if she can join the search and Vespari agrees and they begin searching while Abraham begins getting a warm feeling down his spine and Blasphema gets concerned for her step-son. While Alex and Risa continue to have sex, Oksini is wandering the halls and when she comes near Risa's room, she hears Alex and Risa and she runs to the doors and peeks through the keyhole and sees the two of them making love with each other. Oksini has her spirit broken as she has lost her chance to make Alex her lover and she runs back to her room in shame and defeat, crying. Alex and Risa continue to have sex and Risa asks Alex if he truly loved her, since Risa's artificial soul had tortured Alex but Alex revealed he didn't care about that since he saw it as Devilok's fault, not Risa's. Then Vespari and Cassie hear Alex and Risa having sex and they peek on them and upon discovering what Adam said about the cleanse is true they run off to tell their parents, where Cassie bursts into Chang'e's room and tell her about this while Vespari tells Blasphema. Alex and Risa have reached a climax and Risa has fallen asleep in a limp position while Alex sits on her bed with a barrage of memories inside his mind bombard his sanity and he begins to get a weird headache. When its the morning, Risa awakens naked in her bed wondering what happened last night and she calls for Alex but he is nowhere in the room and she sees Alex's scarf on her bed and she grabs it and hugs it until she sees her blood on her bedsheets when Alex penetrated Risa and strained her vagina and it bled, and Risa thinks about the reaction from her mother and she instantly tries to hide Alex's scarf under her pillow and she tries to use her powers to remove the blood until she hears her mother Chang'e knocking on the door and she continues to pretend to be asleep. Chang'e enters the room and closes the doors then walks over to Risa's bed and asks Risa what she was doing in her room and Risa replies with she got drunk and fell unconscious but then Chang'e notices Alex's scarf under Risa's pillow and the small puddles of cum around the room and she asks for Risa to take off her bed covers and Risa tries to persuade Chang'e that she doesn't need to and then Blasphema appears and she wrenches the bed sheets off Risa's bed and they see the blood on her bed and Risa begins making a fuss and Chang'e grabs Risa and spanks her and Risa begins to struggle and complain and when Chang'e releases her, Risa hides under the covers and Chang'e tells her to calm down and both her and Blasphema both approve of Risa and Alex's relationship and Risa breaths a sigh of relief. Alex is currently hanging upside down in his room thinking about when he made love to Risa and he thinks he should enjoy this relationship but will probably keep it a secret for a few weeks and then Vespari appears in the room and Alex pretends to have been meditating in his room, but then Vespari reveals that she knows about what happened between Alex and Risa and Alex enters a panic and gets angry at Vespari and he yells at her while Vespari taunts him about the relationship and they have a small brawl and then Blasphema enters the room and stops the fight. Blasphema throws Vespari out of the room and she has a talk to Alex about his relationship to Risa and that Blasphema has approved this and Alex is relieved and asks if she can keep this relationship a secret and then Chang'e appears, making Alex jump, and agrees to this and Alex (Note: This is in the future and the events to come before will be written) The Superion surrounds Raburosuto and Alex says that her plans to bring back the artificial Risa are gone but Raburosuto insults them until they all sense a large energy signature heading to their location and Shard sees the horde blast and he tells the others to jump for it and the Superion and Raburosuto jump away from their location as the blast flies past and they see a black shape warp-vanishes Raburosuto away and they land on the ground confused and then they all sense a powerful energy signature more powerful than most they've encountered and they all put their guard up until Raikay sees a black shape flying down towards Frankenstein and they all look up to see Kirikrilox crash onto Frankenstein and breaks his whole body.